Is it possible?
by ChainedToDeath
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are in trouble. You could say the same for Percy and Annabeth. When the two demigods are sucked into the tributes world, things get rough. President Snow dosen't like the fact that a couple of demigods are competing in his games. Greek monsters take over and put the four's lives in great danger. Is it possible that they will all make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, CTD here with a new fanfiction for all of you lovlies.**

**Please check it out and tell me what you think, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Is it possibe that Percy and Annabeth would make it out of here alive?

The odds were not exactly in their favour.

Let me explain.

I'm Percy Jackson and my girlfriend and I were sent here to help out two kids: katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Simple? No. Thay are competing in the Hunger Games. A game where twenty four kids are put into an arena and forced to fight to the death. And now, guess what? I am one of those twenty four kids. And Annabeth, she is right there next to me.

This is great. Just great.

This is how my morning went:

* * *

"Percy, wake up!" Grover was outside, banging on the door of my cabin, cabin three, Poseidon's cabin.

Yeah, I'm a demigod! What, you think that that's cool. NO. One of the worst things that ever happened to me. And that is saying something.

So, anyway, with a screaming Saytr outside, I scrambled out of bed and threw on some jeans and my orange Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt. Splashing my face with water and popping a breath mint into my mouth, courtesy of Leo Valdez.

Grover took me to the big house, where Chiron was standing. He smiled warmly as I walked towards him. I noticed that Annabeth was also there, arms folded. Her grey eyes were twinkling in the sunlight, a smile spread across her face, blonde hair tumbling down her back in a loose ponytail. This was enough to make me smile too.

"Now, you two are going off on a quest," chiron got straight to the point.

My smile faded, so did Annabeth's.

"What?" She cried, "We've just fought in a stupid Giant War, just settled down, living life as normally as a demigod can, and now you just have to send us off on another retched quest!"

I said nothing, just stared into Chiron's eyes. I could tell that this was important, and that he was worried. That was everything I needed to know.

I elbowed Annabeth, who was still ranting about all the reasons why us two were just the wrong people to send on this quest. I wanted her to continue, to convince Chiron that he should send someone else, but I couldn't, not knowing that this quest was probably way more important than we thought it would be. Annabeth shut up as soon as I won the staring contest that we had. I'm pleased to say that I won.

"You will be heading into the future, to help two that are named Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark," Chiron shot me a grateful look, it was only I that could stop Annabeth from talking.

"What? Miss Evergreen and Bread boy?" Annabeth asked, I laughed, it was times like these in which I was pleased that Annabeth looked into things a little too deeply.

"No, Annabeth-" Chiron began to repeat what he had said before, but Annabeth cut in.

"Wait, the future? Is that even possible?"

"Yes, you must step through this" He guestured towards a swirling purple portal, "And it will take you exactly where you wish to go."

"Where do we wish to go?" I asked, while Annabeth circled the portal, muttering to herself, no doubt wonderning how that thing worked.

"Panem, District four," Chiron replied.

"Where the hell is Panem?" I asked.

"It is the future, all will be destroyed but Panem. There are twelve districts and each year, the President takes two children, a boy and a girl, and drops them into the Hunger Games. A game in which all twenty four children fight to the death, with one victor that gets to live," Chiron explained.

|I tried to register this information. Hunger Games, twenty four tributes, fight to the death. Then it struck me.

"_All _will be destroyed. What about Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter!" I started to panic.

Chiron wiped aside my question, "When you arrive you will be put into a group of people, then the reaping shall begin. Someone will call out names, and whatever you do, make sure that you end up being a tribute. You could be chosen, or if not then you must volunteer. Do you understand?"

I nodded, he hadn't answered my question. That probably meant that the answer wasn't good.

"Annabeth, did you hear what I said?" Chiron turned to Annabeth, who was now standing in front of the portal.

"Mmmm," She nodded, "I wonder if I just- Woah!" She suddenly lurched forwards into the swirling portal and dissappeared.

"Annabeth!" I shouted, there was no reply.

"Quickly, Percy, hurry or the portal will close and she will be stuck without you. She has no chance of surviving on her own!" Chiron pushed me towards the portal.

_What on earth is he talking about? _I wondered._ Annabeth would be way better off without me._

The questions all bubbled up inside my head, but I had no time to ask them. I gave him a smile and waved, "Se 'ya later!"

I probably _wouldn't _see him later, but I needed to keep my spirits up. I ran at the portal and jumped inside.

My brain turned to mush. I couldn't think. Everything went black.

* * *

Now I'm here! I was just reaped by some guy who's name I can't pronounce and Annabeth volunteered. We got some strange looks from the crowds, probably because we stuck out like sore thumbs.

Reasons why we looked strange:

1) We were both wearing bright orange shirts.

2) I had dark hair, while almost all of the other boys had lighter hair.

3) No one else was wearing jeans or denim shorts.

4) We both looked underdressed.

5) I was taller than all the other boys, same with Annabeth.

6) Neither of us had any family to say goodbye to.

7) Apparently, volunteering wasn't normal there, can't see why, I mean, who dosen't love going into an arena and fighting twenty three other kids? Such fun! Hint the sarcasm.

So, yeah, sore thumbs.

I guess that now we just have to roll with it. I am especially good at this, but I can see that Annabeth is not happy. Not knowing anything must be hard on a child of Athena.

So here goes. Off to find Katniss and Peeta!

* * *

**So, new fanfic. What do you think? Please tell me! Should I continue, or not? **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**Please read and review!**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Is it possible that Katniss did the right thing?

Look, the reaping didn't go too well for me, and everyone going, 'Oh, you're so brave!' and, 'I wish I was like you', as well as a few random people saying, 'You just want attention,', is kind of ridiculous. I'm getting frustrated with Peeta and Haymitch. They've been gone a while now. I suppose they don't want to talk to me, I'm not the most pleasant person.

I'm on the train to the Capitol, and as I watch the golden fields flash past I wonder what it must be like to live out here. But now I see the forest, far off in the distance, but it is undoubtedly the same one that I hunt in at home. I immediately feel homesick.

I decide to explore, and by doing so, I reach my room. Effie had shown it to me earlier, but not properly, she just tapped on the door and said cheerfully, 'This is your room, you will sleep and change in here! And I do so hope that you'll be sleeping in it on the way home!'

The words came out of her mouth so easily that I wondered if she said that to every tribute that stayed there, probably did. And the chances of me coming home is highly unlikely.

And then... **Every tribute wo stayed there**... Did that mean that all the others from district 12 slept in the same room as I was to? I hope they washed the sheets...

Now I hear the tap-tap of heels on the floor and turn to see Effie Trinket herself hurrying towards me.

"Come, come, now dear!" She smiles and puts an arm around my shoulders, "We're going to see who else is going to be in this years games!"

As we watch, I become more and more worried about what I have gotten myself into. But I couldn't have let this happen to Prim, I would do anything to protect my sister.

The district 1 tributes don't look too intimidating- but looks can be deceiving.

District 2 are much worse, same with district 3. I begin to wonder how I am going to survive even two seconds of these brutal games.

The district 4 tributes really catch my eye. Annabeth and Percy.

Annabeth was tall and slim, with an athletic build. Her eyes were grey, but not cold, more intelligent. She held herself with pride, but I could see that behind the brave face, she was scared. Several times she glanced over at Percy, maybe to reassure herself.

Percy was also tall, and pretty muscular too. His smile was playfully crooked, and slightly annoying. He had dazzling sea green eyes with a mischievous tint in them that made Effie go, 'There's a charmer!'. He had black hair that seemed to wave like the sea, and he looked like the kind of guy who was always up to a good joke, but he also looked like he had seen a lot of bad things.

Neiter looked all to fierce, yet they looked like they could be if they wanted to, but I knew that I wanted them as allies straight away.

"I like them," I speak up and Haymitch turns to me.

"You haven't seen what they can do yet," He frowns at me.

"I like them, they seem trustable, and they look like they could handle a weapon, and with muscles like those, I wouldn't want to be on the opposite end of it," I sweep my gaze across the room, daring anyone to question me.

This time, Peeta answered, "But if we let the careers kill them then we wouldn't have to worry about them, anyway, the fewer of us there is, the less heart-breaking it'll be if we survive and have to turn on one another."

"_We_," I stare at him, "_Us?_"

"Well, I supposed that you and I could team up, help each other out," He mumbles.

"What made you think that?" I ask.

"You're from my district, and you're my friend."

I was about to retort with, 'Just because you're from my district doesn't mean we have to _help each other out_, and you are by no means my friend, we have never spoke before.', but then I remembered that night, so long ago, in which Peeta had thrown some bread to me. That bread had saved my family and I's life. I owed him my life. Does that I _have _to help him win.

I push the thought away and put on what I hoped was a convincing smile, "Yeah."

"So, do you still ant them as allies?" Peeta asks.

"Most definitely," I nod.

He sighs and exchanges a look with Haymitch, "We'll see what they can do then, 'ay?"

"Yeah," I mumble.

It's a pretty long train ride to the Capitol, and for me it seems like a never-ending death ride, though it will end soon and I will die. I think. As I looked out the window again and spot the woods in the distance I remember Gale suggesting that we run away, it didn't seem like the right thing to do at the time, but now I'm all for it. Surviving with Gale was something I would be pleased to do, Peeta... not so much.

I hardly know the Baker's son, I mean, I've seen him around school a few times, but I've never actually _spoken _to him. But I still can't get the memory out of my head from earlier. Eventually I decide to sleep it off, so I curl up on my bed and drift off into what was probably the last peaceful sleep that I would get.

I wake up to Effie knocking on the door, "We've arrived!" She announced.

I get up and change, heading down to breakfast, the Capitol's buildings whizzing past.

I sit at the table and turn to a drunken Haymitch, "So, you're supposed to give us advice.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive," Haymitch bursts out laughing.

"That's very funny," Suddenly, Peeta lashes out at the bottle in Haymitch's hand and the red liquid cascades to the floor, "Only not to us."

Haymitch frowns and then punches Peeta in the jaw, knocking the boy from his chair. I drive my knife into the table between the hand and his bottle.

"Well, what's this?" He examines us, sitting back, "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

Peeta hauled himself from the floor and grabs a handful of ice, "No," Haymitch stopped him, "Let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it to the arena."

"That's against the rules," Peeta points out.

"Only if they catch you. That bruise will say you fought, you weren't caught, even better," A sly smile spreads across his face, then he turns to me, "can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?"

I think for a moment, my usual weapon choice is a bow and arrows, but I also spend a lot of time throwing knives. I yank the knife from the table and throw it at the wall, hoping that it'll stay there. It turns out better than I'd expected as it lodges in the seam between two panels, making me look better than I actually am.

Our conversation carries on until we reach a stop and all clamber out. In the bright daylight I see tall, fancy buildings and think, _If they have so much money, then how come they don't help us out more in the districts? They expect us to give them our stuff, but we hardly ever get that much off them._

Not that I want to live in the Capitol. I know I will hate my time here, most definitely. But for some reason, I feel ready. I'm going to show the Capitol that they don't own me.

* * *

**Thanks so much to everyone who read this! **

**Please tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it!**

**Please read and review!**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Is it possible that Percy and Annabeth can get people to like them?

The train ride was torture, not quite hell (For I have been there and back and nothing can compare to that horror show), but definately torture.

Right now, Percy and I are sitting together, waiting for our stylist to return. He had left a few minutes ago and had not returned yet.

I look over to see Percy staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask.

He takes my hand an gives it a squeeze, "Because you're beautiful."** (See what I did there?)**

I smile and squeeze his hand back.

Tali comes running back in, grinning, "I have the perfect outfits for you!"

The two women, Ginger and Hatty I think, rush through the doors behind our stylist and hold up two outfits that make me want to puke.

The one Ginger holds is obviously for me. It is a very long dress, and this immediately repulses me. The skirt is made from fishing nets, draped with seaweed, starfish and shells. It has puffy sleeves and a large crab imprinted on the front.

Now I look at Percy's outfit and try hard not to laugh. I snort anyway.

It is basically just boxers that have fish on them. Of course there is a little netting and shells, but that just makes the outfit even more hilarious.

I smile widely, but hide it by looking at the floor.

"No." Percy says.

"I'm sorry, but your stylist has picked out these clothes for you to wear so-" I cut Hatty off.

"What about something Greek?"

"How do you know about the Greeks? They don't teach that at school," Tali narrows his eyes.

I shrug, "I have always had a great interest in the Greeks and Romans, even if they don't teach it at school."

Percy nods, "Yeah, I like Poseidon."

Ginger smiles at us, "You would, being from district 4," She leans over to Tali and says, "Maye we should put them in something Poseidon-y."

Tali nods, "We shall."

They walk out, taking the hideous outfits with them.

Percy kisses my cheek, "Quick thinking, Wise Girl."

"I'm the daughter of Athena, Seaweed Brain, what did you expect?"

"It's been a strange day, Annabeth. We're in the Hunger Games. And to add to the weirdness, you were snorting like a pig. I really don't know what to expect next," He laughs.

I punch his shoulder, "Shut up!"

Tali returns with two gorgeous outfits, "These will do, now lets get you ready!"

Now I am dressed I am wearing a Peplos, something that my mother would wear. It is a long, tubular cloth that ended at the ankle. The garment is gathered about the waist. On my feet are brown, Greek sandals.

My hair is tied up in it usual ponytail, and my lips are a delicate shade of pink. My eyelids are smothered in blue eye shadow, my nails painted the same colour. My camp beads hang at my neck, at least I have something to remind me of home.

I never wear makeup. Ever. But this is a one off, I can let it slip.

I walk out the room to see Percy waiting for me, he smiles when he sees me and I can't help but smile back.

"You look amazing," He compliments me.

"Same to you," For he does.

He is wearing a white toga that shows off half of his muscular chest and sandals like mine. In his hand is a blue trident, and it just looks so... Right. The way he holds it makes him look so godly.

Around his neck are the beads from camp, and, as usual, his eyes sparkle in the sunlight.

"I know, Annabeth, I'm fabulous!" He chuckles and intertwines our fingers together, "Now lets go get us some sponsors!"

We walk to the bottom level of the building that we are in and look around.

The place is filled with horses and carriages. Beside me, Percy grins.

"Horses, at least I'll have friends."

"What about me?" I laugh.

"You're my girlfriend, Annabeth," He puts his face right in front of mine so our noses touch, "That's different."

He kisses me and tingles go up my spine.

"Look, if you don't want to talk then we'll come back later," I break away from Percy and see Katniss standing next to us.

"Hmm?" Percy turns, also sees Katniss, and nearly falls over.

I grab his wrist to stop him from landing on the floor and dirtying his toga.

"K-Katniss. We didn't see you there," He stutters, face red.

"Yeah, because you had your faces smushed together," She states.

"Never seen people kiss before?" I'm getting angry with her now.

"Not like you two do," She sniffs, "Tongues aren't needed."

At this, Percy really does fall over, coughing and laughing at the same time.

I glare at him, "Get up," I hiss.

He hauls himself up, still laughing, and looks at Katniss, "It's what you do when you love someone."

"Yes, but when you use your tongue its just disgusting."

"You'll do it one day," I point out.

"Not likely, I don't love anyone but my sister."

"The one you volunteered for?" Percy asks.

"Yeah, Prim," A look of sadness crosses her face, "I need to get back to her."

Percy walks up to her and puts his hands on her shoulders, "We promise to help you out with that."

"What?" Katniss backs up and shoots a look at the boy from her district, Peeta.

He comes jogging over, "What's wrong?"

"They want to help me," Katniss replies.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Peeta looks at Percy and I.

"They're in love," Katniss says it like it was a massive flaw in a plan that they had, probably was.

"Oh..." Peeta sighs.

"Look, if you have a problem with the fact that I love my girlfriend then get out!" Percy balls his fists.

"You can't be in love, it'll just make losing each other harder. As well as surviving. And winning!" Peeta says.

"We are in love. We're not going to lose each other. Surviving together is easier then on our own. And we don't intend to win," Percy glares at the two, who promptly back off.

"Okay! Sorry, I'm sorry!" Peeta puts his hands up in surrender.

"Good," I mumble.

"So," Katniss smiles, but I can tell that she is putting it on, "Allies?"

Percy smiles, no longer angry, "Allies." He confirms.

"Great!" Peeta says, just as loud music begins to play, "We should go, see you tomorrow!"

Percy waves and I smile.

Then we hurry to our carriage and hop on board just as it pulls forward.

We ride out into the crowd lined streets, and there are people everywhere. The noise is head-achingly loud.

The crowd suddenly erupts into a great cheer, and I look up to see Katniss and Peeta on a screen above us. They are on fire.

I laugh at this, they really are amazing.

"Annabeth," Percy whispers out the side of his mouth, "Do something."

I realise that I had been standing still for a long time while Percy grinned mischievously at the crowd, blew kisses and winked sexily.

And idea popped into my head, "Oh I'll do something," I whisper back.

Now I grab the front of his toga and pull him to me. Our lips collide and I melt into him. I can tell that he is surprised at first, but soon he is kissing me back.

He wraps his strong arms around me and holds me there while the crowd cheers for us. But I block out the noise and breathe in Percy's smell. The ocean. I imagine that we are back in Camp Half-Blood, on the beach.

I am jerked back to reality when Percy pulls away, grabs my hand and cups my cheek.

"I love you," He whispers, but most people hear it due to the cursed speakers.

The crowd 'Aww' at us in unison, and I feel my cheeks heat up. I'm not actually blushing, am I? Oh gods, I am.

He smirks, before stepping back and catching a red rose that was flying through the air.

"I love you so much," He hands me the rose, and I hold it carefully.

"I love you too," I tell him.

I look into his eyes and realise that he isn't just saying this to please the crowd, he really does love me.

I knew that of course, but even so, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

**Hey! CTD here! I hope you liked this chapter, and if you did then please review! Thank you so much to everyone who reads this, I love you all!**

**Please read and review!**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger games or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Is it possible that Percy and Annabeth's day could get any worse?

My boyfriend and I are currently being shown to our room on the fourth floor of a magnificent building. The architecture is simply dazzling, but I can tell that Percy doesn't appreciate it. Typical Seaweed Brain.

"Here we are!" Our mentor, Finnick Odair, steps out of the elevator with the two of us close behind.

I take a sharp intake of breath. This is better than the entry hall.

The walls are painted a gorgeous shade of ocean blue, a colour to compete with Percy's eyes, and the floor is shining wood. In the corner stands a large glass table with six strangely shaped chairs placed around it. The table is overflowing with all sorts of seafood, it is really a shame that Percy won't allow me to eat it.

Along the wall to our left (Which seems to be purely rock), there are hundreds of tiny seashells embedded into it. The chandelier is made from glass, which creates small rainbows in every dark corner of the room.

Several doors lead off into different rooms, probably the bedrooms, while double glass doors lead off to a balcony which no doubt shows off the sheer beauty of the Capitol.

I turn and see Percy running his hands over the seashells, smiling.

"Wow," He mutters.

I come up behind him and whisper in his ear, "Sorry about the fish."

He twists his head and captures my hand in his, "They're just fish, Annabeth."

But I can see that he is still upset. He's Percy. It wouldn't be him if he weren't.

"Technically, you're some sort of fish," I squeeze his hand.

"I'm Nemo, Annabeth," He grins, "I go on adventures to save my friends, and to prove to everyone that I am a hero."

Now that sounded a lot like Percy, "Then I'm Marlin, as I always have to get you out of your scrapes."

He snorts and kisses my nose, "Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain."

He pulls away and bounds over to Finnick, who was stuffing his face with shrimps. Percy's face contorts into a look of disgust, before he shook his head and patted the mentor on the shoulder.

"What?" Finnick turns to talk to the boy.

I glance around the room again and walk over to the balcony, resting my hand on the cold metal handle. I twist it and the cold night air hits my face. I breathe it in and step outside, glad to finally have a sense of freedom.

Before long I feel a pair of hands at my waist.

"Percy?" I squeak.

"The one and only," He whispers into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I lean my head back onto his chest and look up at the sky, "Remember Zöe?"

I hear him sigh, "Yeah, why?"

"I can't see her constellation, the lights block it out," I frown at the empty carpet of black silk.

"Why do you need to see her," He wraps his hands around my middle, "She's always with us whenever."

I smile at this, "You're right, but seeing her makes me feel comforted, because that constellation gives me hope."

He puts his chin on the top of my head, "Well, even if you can't see her in the sky, then you can always come to me."

I close my eyes and my smile droops. What if he wasn't always there? This was the Hunger Games. Only one made it out alive.

"'Sup, Annie?" He asks.

"Don't call me Annie," I mutter.

"Sorry, _Annabeth_," He jokes, "Now tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously something."

"It doesn't matter."

"It definitely matters."

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Tell me now."

"Do you ever give up?" I grit my teeth to stop myself from giggling.

"No, never, now please tell me."

"It's just... this..."

"Oh, that helps. Now I can sort out _this_ for you. Do you want me to go beat up _that_ as well?" He laughs quietly.

"Percy," I elbow him, smiling a little.

"Seriously, Annabeth," He releases me and walks around so he is facing me, "Tell me."

I look at the floor, unable to meet his eyes, "What if you're not always there?"

"You're kidding, right?" Percy lifts my chin with two fingers, "Fatal flaw of loyalty, remember?"

"Yeah," I pull myself away from him and stare at the floor again, "But you can't stay with me if you're dead."

I can tell that this catches him by surprise.

"Look, Annabeth, I will never leave you. Not in a million years, or a gazillion years. I love you. And you're worried about death keeping us apart? We went to hell and back, besides, we always have Nico."

"You don't understand!" I slap his shoulder and glare at him, "If you die then what am I supposed to do? If you die then I will have no life. You are my life now. And you just expect me to move on after you're dead? So we went through hell together, but if you die then my world will just collapse. Poof. Gone. It'll be worse than hell! Nico won't help. He'll just tell me that 'He doesn't do that kind of stuff'. And to make matters worse, Nico likes you-" I slap myself.

"W-what?" Percy stutters.

"Jason told Piper, who told Hazel, who told Frank and Leo and I. We all knew except you."

He stares into my eyes, yet I cannot read his expression, this infuriates me as I have devoted most of my spare time to trying to read people's expressions.

"Why didn't any of you tell me? Any particular reason?" He asks.

"Nico," I sigh, "He doesn't know that any of us know but Jason, and if he found out that we knew then- This is besides the point."

He nods and says, "Lets just forget that you told me this."

I smile gratefully.

"Now, you said that your life would be hell?" He perches himself on the balcony rail.

"Yeah..."

"And that I expect you to move on?"

I nod.

"You know what I think?"

I shake my head.

"That was just a pile of schist, Annabeth. What you said was a pile of schist."

I gasp, "But, Percy, what's wrong with saying that I love you?"

"Everything."

I give him a look that scares anyone and everyone but Percy, "What, you don't love me-"

He crashes his lips to mine, pulling me towards him by my hips. My eyes fly open, only to see that his are closed, scrunched up. I giggle a little at this, and his tongue flicks across my lower lip. I grab his neck with my left hand, while wrapping my other arm around his back.

Parting my mouth is the best thing I do all evening.

His tongue slips between my lips and explores my mouth.

I pull away to catch my breath and see that I am nearly pushing him off the railing.

"Annabeth," He gasps.

"I love you, Kelp Head."

"I love you more, Wise Girl."

"I love you most, Fish Face."

"I doubt that," He brings me in for another kiss, but we hear someone behind us.

"_Ahem_," It's Finnick.

"Dam it," I mutter under my breath.

"If you two lovebirds are quite done, the camera crew left about ten seconds ago, if you want to catch them."

"What?!" Percy leaps up, blushing, "You filmed us?"

"No, they did," Our mentor turns and leaves us with our mouths hanging open.

Before he left, though, he grinned and said, "Katniss and Peeta from district 12 seem to like you."

Then he shut the door on us.

* * *

**Yay! Percabeth! I thought you deserved a little fluffy stuff.**

**So, thanks to everyone who reads this!**

**Please read and review!**

**V**


End file.
